wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Comparison of Aldor and Scryers rewards
This article is meant to be a side-by-side comparison of Aldor and Scryer rewards, two factions located in Shattrath City, is shown below. The article aims to make it easier for players to decide which faction they want to side and gain reputation with. Note that while gaining reputation for either faction, you will also gain reputation with the Sha'tar. Quick summary Some generalizations of who each faction will benefit can be made. Naturally you are highly encouraged to look at all the items before you make your choice. There may be some tough choices for healers. On one hand, it is possible to get a staff with huge +healing (Scryers); on the other, one could get all the +intellect and MP5 Aldor gear. Aldor also gives you some nice +healing and +stamina thread, while the Scryers give you +spell damage and stamina thread, which is nice for players who have picked up tailoring. It is used to enchant your leggings. For a PvP-oriented mana-based DPS, the Scryers appear superior in many ways. They provide a mini-TOEP trinket, shoulder enchants with stats more in favor of PvP, a very high +stamina and +damage ring, and the +damage and +stamina tailoring patterns. In contrast, the Aldor provide a very high +damage staff which has no stamina, only intellect and a chestpiece which has low stamina and lots of intellect and decent damage. In this respect the Aldor seem to appeal more to the PvE crowd. It is suggested that if you are in a raiding guild and have access to high end items, it is best go with the Scryers, but if you are in a more casual lower-end guild you may want to go Aldor. Aldor and Scryers also have access to different quest line that gives different reward. For example, the quest "Shutting Down Manaforge Ara" gives Karja's Medallion (15int, 10spi, 55heal necklace) or Overseer's Signet (25str, 15agi, 10 hit rating ring) for Aldor and Manastorm Band (15 int, 10 spell critical strike, 29 dam/heal ring) or Thalodien's Charm (37 sta, 15 def, 15 shield necklace) for Scryers. (Probably good idea to create a section for the different quest rewards) Remember, none of the above should make your decision for you. Check the items! Note: This table is NOT a replacement for looking at the items and making your own choice. Please visit the talk page to discuss your own views on which faction is best for your class. Note: This table is also only based on the faction rewards listed on this page. During the course of leveling, Aldor and Scyer factions give different quest chains that lead to different rewards. (these will be listed later) Note: If you want to use the things created by a profession, it is of no importance what faction you choose, as most such things are Bind On Equip. However, if you see it as important to be the one to learn a pattern/design etc, then you have more facts to take into account. Weapons Equipment Inscriptions Inscriptions are shoulder-slot enchants. Both factions' greater inscriptions carry the same stat types, but give higher values to one stat. Aldor items tend towards damage, healing, attack power and dodge. Scryer items tend towards Crit rates, MP5 and defense. Craft recipes Leatherworker Blacksmith Alchemist Tailor Jewelcrafter Quest Rewards Category:Strategy Category:Factions